Promises
by cavlik97
Summary: Based on the 1x05 promo. Emma rushes down to get Henry from the underground caves to find him severely injured... Better than it sounds, trust me :p


**A/N: I just started watching Once Upon A Time since all my other TV shows have gone on mid season finales. :( I immediately took to the mother/son relationship between Henry and Emma. Honestly, I think it's adorably sweet(: So, I hope you enjoy this story! I've read the description for the next episode (WHY DO WE HAVE TO WAIT 2 WEEKS?) And this is pretty much Henry gets caught in that sink hole thingy... watch the promo and you'll get it(: Enjoy!**

Emma glanced for about the millionth time through the transparent ward doors, seeing Henry, lying unconscious on a hospital bed. She swallowed back the urge to storm out of the hospital, pack her stuff up and leave town because it was _her fault _that he was in here. But then, she knew, for his sake, she had to stay. When Regina had huffily surrendered to Emma's argument about going into the sinkhole to get Henry back, she'd muttered something about Emma being more qualified with her bounty-hunter skills. Emma inwardly smirked and allowed Sheriff Graham to lower her down. She'd eyed every surface once underground. Her heart and stopped and frozen when she saw Henry. He was lying in the dirt, his head lolling against mud and rocks. He had scars, grazes and cuts all of his face and he was clutching his right arm. But through the pain and delirium, when he saw Emma, he smiled. She'd carefully lifted him up, being able to guess that his arm was broken or dislocated, yelling up at the Sheriff to pull her up and call the hospital. Henry had locked his arms around her neck, his eyes fluttering to a close before flicking open again. He seemed to be struggling to keep himself conscious. Swallowing, he croaked 'Emma? How did you find me?'

'I guessed,' Emma managed to say, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Henry grinned, despite his current situation. 'I think that's what makes you my Mom.'

It was lucky that only the Sheriff heard that, and when he did, he couldn't resist a soft smile before taking Henry in his own arms as an ambulance screeched to a halt on the side of the nearest road.

An hour later, they were in here, waiting for the doctors to come into the waiting room, smiling, saying he would be fine. They hadn't left the ward yet.

'I should burn that book,' Regina spat. 'And you!' She rounded on Emma. 'I should banish you from this town!'

'Don't forget that I'm the one who saved his life,' Emma shot back.

'Yes, but the reason his life needed saving was _you._'

'That's enough!' Sheriff Graham snapped. 'It's nobody's fault. Henry is a smart, independent ten year old. His actions were of his own accord and nobody else's. Both of you need to accept that, _now._'

Emma didn't add anything to that but gave Graham a small, grateful smile. He, Henry, Ruby, Mary...they'd all done so much to try and make her feel like she could stay here as long as she needed. Mr. Gold and Regina were just some speed bumps along the way.

'Are you here about Henry?' a doctor in a bleach-white coat asked. The three waiting all scrambled to their feet, nodding. Emma held her breath. His answer would most definitely determine whether she stayed or left Storybrooke.

'He'll be fine. He just took a bad fall. It could happen to anyone, anywhere.'

Emma let out a huge breath of relief, collapsing back down to the waiting chair, unable to hold back a smile in Henry's direction. He just wouldn't give up, would he?

'Will he wake up soon?' Regina demanded. The doctor glanced over at Henry and Emma could've sworn his eyes briefly flickered to her before shaking his head. 'It should be quite a while before he wakes up. We gave him quite a few sedatives.'

'Right,' said Regina stiffly. 'Well I have a board meeting in fifteen minutes until six. I'll be back at six thirty.'

'Yes, ma'am,' the doctor said. Once she was out of earshot, he turned to Emma. 'He should be awake in a few minutes,' he said truthfully, smiling. 'Would you like to see him?'

Emma was momentarily shocked by his confession before nodding. She followed him into the ward, where Henry's hand had just stirred. A small hiss of pain escaped his mouth before he blinked and opened his eyes.

'Ow...' he whispered weakly. 'W...where am I?'

'Hospital, you moron,' Emma said, but gentle with an amused undertone in her voice. She reached out, brushing a sweaty strand of hair from her son's forehead. She sighed. 'Why, Henry? Why the hell would you go to a closed off _danger zone _without telling anyone where you were?'

'Because nobody would've let me go!' Henry said angrily.

'Damn straight we wouldn't have let you go!' Emma held back the shoot of anger that flooded her. 'Do you know how worried we all were?'

'If you were all so worried,' Henry argued, 'why were you the only one who came in there to get me?'

Emma smirked. 'Let's just say your mother is the best debater.'

Henry's eyes narrowed. 'My mother's standing before me, right now.'

Emma suppressed the many things she wanted to say at that moment. 'I'm not going to have this argument with you, okay, kid? Now, look...I can see it in your eyes. You were keeping something from me, why did you really go down there?'

Henry leaned back onto his pillows, gazing up at the extremely white, hospital ceiling. 'I...' His voice trailed off. Emma frowned. 'Henry. Why did you go down there?'

Henry winced as he sat up. 'I was hoping if I went down there and found out what was in there, you'd stop looking down on me and trust what I was saying.'

'Henry!' Emma cried. 'I do trust what you're saying! And who says I'm looking down at you?'

'You are, I know it,' Henry mumbled. Emma shuffled her chair forwards. 'Henry, I trust you. You're leading this mission, remember?' She was lightened by Henry's embarrassed grin. She looked around quickly before leaning forwards, resting her elbows on the bed. 'People are rebelling against Regina, I'm serious. In small, non-punishable ways. Like the doctor who tended to you? He told your mother...' At Henry's glare, she quickly corrected herself. '...he told Regina that it would take a few hours for you to wake up, when he knew that you'd wake up in a couple of minutes. He would rather I was there with you than Regina.'

'See?' Henry said excitedly. 'It shouldn't be too hard to convince everyone about the fairytale! Snow White woke up Prince Charming, the evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin control everything, there's something weird under the city...and they trust you!'

'Don't get your hopes up too high,' Emma reminded. Henry rolled his eyes. 'I won't.'

'Hey...do you know who Sheriff Graham is in the story?' Emma asked. Henry shook his head. 'I haven't been able to figure out who he is! Do you have any idea?'

'No,' Emma said with a sigh. 'Haven't figured it out. Hey, I have to go, I've got some stuff to do. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?'

Henry nodded. 'Promise?'

'Promise,' Emma smiled. 'Look after yourself. And don't sneak out.'

Henry grinned sheepishly. 'I won't...I'll probably try and get some more sleep. I feel _so _tired.'

Emma felt a certain fondness grow in her chest and she gave Henry a quick kiss on the top of his head as he closed his eyes.

'See you,' she said under her breath, slipping out of the ward. Henry opened one eye, watching discreetly as she hurried down the hallways, giving Sheriff Graham a brief goodbye.

'See you, Mom,' Henry said to himself, closing his eyes as he fell into a light sleep again.

**A/N: I hope it was up to standards! :) So, you know what to do, read and review, just click that wonderfully amazing little blue button below. Reviews are LOVE!**


End file.
